


New Car

by cuntoid



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Reader is truly spoiled here, Spending Fetish, Squirting, Sugardaddy, Teasing, car fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9997286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuntoid/pseuds/cuntoid
Summary: Miami Rick buys a new car, and spending that much money makes him extra giving. Strong daddy kink.





	

It's Nevada this time. 

The new car is parked, winking and glossy in the low afternoon sun. The desert air is refreshingly cool as winter gives its last temperate offerings to the outskirts of Vegas. You shiver as you trace the curve of the hood, like it might summon him closer, so that he might do the same to you. It's been a while since Rick acquired a new car.

"Beaut - she's beautiful, isn't she," Rick rasps in your ear. He snakes his hands around your waist, breath tickling the back of your neck, and kisses along your hairline. His lips end up behind your ear and you shiver again, his sharkish grin teasing over your jugular. 

A flush smolders across your cheekbones, licking at your ears and creeping down your chest. In the blaze of impending sunset, you feel like a being of fire. Rick bites your throat and you're reminded of his ability to keep you burning alive, miserably addicted to not only his compensation but _him_. As if in the end he'll do anything but leave you behind as so much dust.

He gives you a squeeze and pulls his hands back to release you. You don't turn around, instead holding your breath to listen to the crunch of his dress shoes in the rocks. You imagine them, shiny as the car, dusted with sand but otherwise unscuffed. 

"Okay, baby, s-slide those panties off for me... nice and slow."

You close your eyes while you bend and loop your feet through your underwear, one after the other, casting them to the side and awaiting further instruction. It's hard to remember to breathe. The anticipation floods your body through to your shaking fingers. 

"Beautiful, baby. Now, _crawl._ "

The hood of the car warms your palms, and then your knees and shins, crawling up until you're on display like the world's most expensive hood ornament. There's a long pause in which nobody acts - it's just the wind over the sand, lifting your skirt with teasing gusts and carrying Rick's sighs through your hair, whipping past your ears. You relax forward until your cheek rests against the car. 

"Fuck." 

His voice is close. His fingers are closer, feathering up an inner thigh before flipping your skirt up. He parts your wet pussy to himself and the rest of the desert, like a biblical act, teasing along the slick folds and peaks. You're an oasis in this barren desert. Lush. Bountiful. Rick worships you the only way he knows how as he pushes his fingers inside. Slow strokes makes your eyelids flutter closed against the bleeding landscape, lit by the dying sun to burn out with your nerves.

Soft breezes remind you of how wet you are. You tremble with the strength to endure this quietly - Rick prefers you like this, a struggling, whimpering toy dripping all over the new paint. A third finger stings a little as it stretches you, and the low moan stealing up through your throat disappears toward the rippled scenery. 

"You - you really want it, huh, princess? Bad enough to ruin Daddy's new car?" He's breathy, nearly panting. His mouth is near enough to be felt, lips brushing the curve of your ass where it meets your thigh. His teeth press into you with such softness, such _reverence,_ the sharp edges barely kissing your skin before he pulls away. 

"Everyone's going to see. They - they're - they'll see how much of a fucking... needy little slut you are, cumming all over my things, huh? When we drive back, everyone will know. They'll see the f-fuckin' - the sticky stains and read the fucking story. And they'll know that _I do this_ , me and _only_ me."

His words pull you under a lovely spell and you realize your full potential as Rick presses an open-mouthed kiss to your cunt. You're the most radiant beacon in this godforsaken, sizzling land, glowing under Rick's tongue, the air around you heavy with the weight of your total surrender. 

You hear a sharp little squeak and realize it's Rick dragging his fingertips through the mess you've made. You come dangerously close to losing it as you imagine him driving it through the slow crawl of tourist traffic, sand and dust coating the proof of this encounter. Passersby may not figure it out, but Rick would know, and he'd think about it up until he lovingly washed the hood with his own hands, shirtless in the roundabout of his marble driveway. 

He laps at your cunt like it's the answer to his prayers, as if it isn't the opposite. It's hard not to push back against his eager ministrations, not to scream into the open sky like an animal. You thank the infinite universes for every lick closer to your undoing. You sweat and hear the faint pitter-patter of cum and drool by your bare legs. There are too many sensations, too much to feel and see and hear. You're a monument to his greed. You drip down his chin like ripe fruit. 

There isn't any will left. Your breath hitches as you work up the courage to ask for what you so desperately need.

"Daddy..."

He grunts against your clit and thrusts harder with his fingers. They make squelching sounds as they fuck you open, and the possibility of breaking Rick's favorite rule becomes an alarming likelihood. 

" _DaddycanIpleasecum!_ "

Rick smacks your ass hard enough to make you yelp, and again you face the near-certainty of disobedience.

"Da-aaaddy, please, I - I'm so close, Daddy," you whine. Rick's moans sound as tortured as yours are.

"You're my good girl, aren't you, m-my pretty little pet. Always ready to give me what I want. And _I_ wanna give you what _you want_ , baby girl. Ask me."

"Please let me cum..."

"You wanna cum on Daddy's tongue? You want me to - to eat your tight little pussy until you're crying? That's what _I_ want," he growls. "Feel my fingers? Wish it were my cock, princess?"

He adjusts the angle of his fingers and a burst of pleasure, bright and overwhelming, has you squirting down his knuckles and palm. 

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I'm sor-"

Rick dives back between your thighs without a word, forcing you over the edge and wringing from you a climax that blazes behind your eyelids and through every twitching muscle, furious and uninhibited, every nerve alight with the truth; that you need him, need _this_ , and he is the only one that can give it to you the way you really deserve. He thinks you worthy. You _mean_ something. 

He licks until you're a boneless heap, at which point he cradles you and helps you off the hood, into your panties and inside the car. The seat is warm against your damp thighs. Rick watches you squirm and smirks behind designer sunglasses. 

The drive back into Vegas is long, and you drift contentedly into darkness with the sun.


End file.
